


Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sister

Clint has always seen Kate as a sibling.  
A little sister who is smart but over confident.  
That is one of the reasons he never gets angry at her.  
He teaches her everything he knows.  
Even shares his codename with her.  
Because Kate is one of the few people that has never left him.  
He is proud of everything she does.  
He is not a role model.  
But is glad Kate follows him.  
She is his legacy.


End file.
